


Rewrite the Stars

by Realistic_Dreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Acrobat!Finn, Acrobat!Rey, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Black Male Character, Businessman!Poe, First Order Finn, First Order is like a Cult in this universe, Fluff, Greatest Showman-Star Wars Crossover, Hispanic Character, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, I'm horrible at tagging, Insecure Finn, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Rey and Finn are siblings, Rey and Finn used to be a part of it, Rey is mentioned in this, Romantic Poe, Song Lyrics, Songfic, but not really a songfic, but ran away, sorry sorry sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realistic_Dreamer/pseuds/Realistic_Dreamer
Summary: "You Know I want you...Its not a Secret I Try to hide""What if we rewrite the stars? say you were made to be mine. nothing could keep us apart! you'd be the one I was meant to find!"A crossover where Han Solo is P.T. Barnum, ready to create the Worlds Greatest ShowIn the midst of Han Solo's Circus, Finn and Poe are drawn to each other like moths to a flame.But Poe is a highly respected business man that fought tooth and nail to climb to the top and who has garnered the love of all those who meet him, he's successful in every single way and handsome to everyone.while Finn is just a former First Order Cult Member trying to make a living with his acrobatic performances he does with his sister, Rey. He's just a nobody with a second chance.Finn is lucky that Mr. Solo wanted his act at all with how he looked and who he was... but there was no way that he could be with Poe...Even if he wanted to, he can'tPoe doesn't accept that at all





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello All! I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction! I saw the Greatest Showman and Star Wars: The Last Jedi within a week of each other and I just had to do a crossover!! hope you enjoy!  
> Song: Rewrite the Stars by Zac Efron and Zendaya  
> listen to the song during the story when the lyrics start and its amazing ;) lyrics are bolded and italicized

“Finn! Finn wait!”

Finn took a deep breath, the air rattling in his lungs before he continued to check the knots. He had to make sure they were safe and secure for his next performance with Rey. He suddenly felt warmth pressed up against his back combined with a very familiar pattern of panting he had heard many times before. It took everything in him not to turn around, but a hand on his shoulder took that decision from him as he was spun around. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, determined to stay strong.

“Finn…please…please look at me” Poe’s voice shook in desperation and sadness.

A finger delicately hooked his chin and gently gave it a nudge, encouraging Finn to follow the motion, looking into the wetness of Poe’s eyes. So many emotions within one person. Finn sucked in a breath before bracing himself. He waited for Poe to start talking, to start the conversation he knew they had to have, but he didn’t. he sighed and pulled out of the others gentle hold, going to the next set of ropes to examine the knots.

“You know…you know I don’t care what they say right?” Poe murmured with conviction, stepping closer to Finn, finally finding his words. “I don’t care that you used to be a part of the First Order…I don’t care about the color of your skin…I just want you. All you can give me...Finn…” he finished, a fire in his eyes the next time Finn spared him a glance.

“You know that can’t happen right?” Finn said, his voice stony as he focused on tightening a knot, trying to focus on the burn of his hands against the rope rather than Poe’s words.

“It can!” Poe cried, putting himself between the pole and Finn, forcing the other to look at him.

Finn forced a breath out, giving Poe a pitying look before grabbing a loose rope.

“It can’t…Poe,” he sighed, looking suddenly defeated “we’re too different…we come from different worlds…. I’m sorry Poe…”

He wrapped the rope around his wrist, before he looked at Poe in hurt and hopelessness before walking towards the center ring. Poe clenched his fists and growled. before his form softened as he watched Finn walk away from him.

“I’m not done fighting for you. I won’t ever be done fighting for you,” he said gravelly, his eyes softening. “I…I love you Finn and…”

“Poe…don’t…”

“I want you…not them, not my reputation, not my money, not my career…” he walked to Finn on the edge of the circle, holding out his hand to cradle the others face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “nothing…nothing matters but you…” he said lowly

He wanted to lean in, to kiss the other so hard that it would drive the doubt and hopelessness from this brilliant man. He meant every word, and he would fight the world if he had to, just to hold Finn in his arms. He startled out of his inner thoughts as Finn pulled out of his hold, pain and regret in his eyes.

“I…I can’t Poe...just…just drop it,” he whispered backing up and turning his back.

No…no. Poe wasn’t going to let this happen.

_**“You know I want you…it’s not a secret I try to hide…”** _

Finn glanced briefly over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

_**“I Know you want me, so don’t keep saying our hands are tied.”** _

Poe’s voice got louder and more confident, following Finn as the other gingerly backed up at his approach.

_**“You claim its not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me, but you’re here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide you’re my destiny?”** _

Poe wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist, face to face with the other. Sharing breath with the object of his desire set his body on fire as he gripped the rope, right above Finn’s grip. He began to walk in a circle, Finn still in his hold, still looking him in the eye.

_**“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart, you’d be the one I was meant to find…”** _

Finn’s eyes softened as he gazed up at Poe.

_**“It’s up to you, and it’s up to me, no one can say what we get to be. So why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours…tonight”** _

Poe leaned in, the desire to kiss the other man pulling him in. A calloused hand met his lips, as Finn gave a sad smile and gently pushed him away. The others eyes were wet with unshed tears. He backed away, rope in hand as he forced Poe to let go. Within the next second, Finn was pulled abruptly into the air, disappearing from sight. Poe looked around frantically, his heart beating like a jack rabbits. A shadow loomed over him, prompting him to look up only for his breath to be stolen by the sight. Finn was above him, sitting in a ring, his arms flexed and holding on as he slowly descended. His muscles and smile made want Poe want to capture Finn and never let go.

 _ **“You think it’s easy…”**_ Finn’s voice resonated through the building, sending chills down Poe’s spine.

_**“You think I don’t want to run to you… but there are mountains and there are doors we can’t walk through.”** _

Finn descended slowly, soon coming face to face with Poe, face softened but eyes sad and truthful. Poe swallowed at the raw emotion in front of him.

_**“I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be just you and me, within these walls. But when we go outside you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”** _

Finn hopped off the ring as it shot back up into the air. He grabbed another loose rope, eyes sad as he looked to Poe.

 _ **“No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I’m not the one you were meant to find.”**_ Finn walked in a circle around Poe, rope in hand and never breaking eye contact.

He desperately wanted to touch the other, drawn to him, but knew he had to push himself away.

**_“It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?”_ **

Finn took a running start and took off into the air, holding tight to the rope as he flew. He smiled at Poe, amazement and adrenaline fill him. Their voices combining in a lovely harmony as Poe’s eyes followed him reverently.

**_“All I want is to fly with you! All I want is to fly with you! So just give me all of you!”_ **

Poe smiled wide and ran to the nearest column, climbing it with a strong purpose. He made it to the railing and stood on the outer edge, holding to the rail and watching Finn spin around. The love he felt for this man only grew with every second that passed. They made eye contact and there was no doubt as the sparks flew.

 ** _“It feels impossible”_** Finn choked out with a smile

 ** _“It’s not impossible,”_** Poe called out

 ** _“Is it possible?”_** Finn asked in hope

 ** _“Say that its possible!”_** they cried out

Poe bent his legs, ready to jump as he saw Finn approach. Finn’s eyes widened and held out an arm as he seemed to read Poe’s mind. He smirked and jumped off the railing and right into Finn’s strong hold. He grabbed the rope above Finn’s hands with one arm and the other wrapped around Finn, holding him close, trying his best to mold their bodies together. Finn let go and held to Poe tightly as they flew through the air, never breaking eye contact.

_**“How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart… cause you are the one I was meant to find…”** _

Poe smiled softly as he pulled Finn closer, resting his forehead against Finn’s. He tried his best to leave no space between them.

**_“It’s up to you, and it’s up to me, no one can say what we get to be”_ **

Finn stared adoringly into Poe’s eyes as he stroked the others stubbly cheek.

**_“Why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours”_ **

They soon slowed down, touching down to the dirt. They were still together, fitted like puzzle pieces. Finn shakily swallowed before he gave Poe a heartbreaking look.

 _ **“You know I want you…it’s…it’s not a secret I try to hide…but I can’t have you…. we’re bound to break…and my hands…are tied”**_ he choked, tears dripping down his face as he pulled away from Poe.

Poe reached out to Finn, fear running the mantra of No through his mind. Finn stepped forward quickly, giving Poe a quick kiss on the lips…it felt like goodbye.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,” he choked, giving Poe one last look before running to the back of the building to hide and lick his wounds.

“FINN!” Poe cried out, his feet glued to the floor in shock.

He cursed, hands tearing at his hair as he kicked at the dusty, concrete floor violently. He walked over to a column, slamming his fists against it before resting his forehead against the cool marble. A few steadying breaths later, he looked up and shook off his defeated posture. He stood straight and determined, his eyes glued to where Finn had run. No…it wasn’t going to end like this. He wouldn’t let the world keep him and Finn apart.

“It won’t end like this…I promise you Finn” he murmured, rolling up his sleeves. “I’ll rewrite the stars…for us…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! please leave a comment if you can and let me know what you think!  
> If you think I should do anymore scenes from the greatest showman with them, or to make a sequel to this let me know!


End file.
